


23 degrees

by bananarepablic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, hbomb being hbomb, im so basic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarepablic/pseuds/bananarepablic
Summary: A highschool story about soulmates who need to get their shit together, also Hbomb annoying Fundy :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Liam | HBomb94, Jordan Maron & Ranboo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	1. I'm worried

“Good morning St. Marcos high school!” The same high voice who did morning announcements rang through his ears, doing nothing for his headache. 

“Today is Mr. Lippy birthday so make sure to wish it the best when you see her in the halls.” He snorted quietly, he knew that no one who respected their social standing would ever be nice to her. She was single handedly driving the school's sanity six feet under.

“You’d think after two years of this hell they’d lose that weirdly high energy.”

“You’d think after three years of ignoring you you’d stop bothering me.” He looked up from his desk to stare boredly at the guy who sat in front of him.

“Oh c’mon Technoblade, I thought we were friends.” He dramatically draped his long arms backwards over his desk.

“I’m not dealing with you Wilbur.” 

Wilbur did not remove himself from his desk, he instead decided to turn around in his chair, look him dead in the eyes, and put his entire upper body on in front of him. He could feel the blood vessel in his forehead pop.

“Wilbur.” The teacher mysteriously appeared behind Wilbur, saving him. He put his attention (or lack of) back on his desk.

“Mr. Soot, when you enter my classroom chatting stops. Have you forgotten?” Mr. Mmos was his favourite teacher. He was funny and wasn’t boring, but he kept firm rules.

“Oh, sorry Pat, I actually told Wilbur to try and talk to Techno, thought it would do him good.” The TA from the university stepped in. He inwardly cursed Wilburs unnatural ability to befriend anyone when he smiled innocently at him.

“Well then, I won't give you detention but still, please don’t talk in my class, even if it hasn’t started, and Jordan, don’t do this again.” Mr. Mmos turned back to the chalkboard at the front.

“Stop bothering Techno.” Jordan glared at Wilbur, and he high fived himself in his head.

“Sorry, thanks for helping.” Wilbur finally turned his chair around to where it was supposed to be facing. 

“Yeah yeah, pay attention.”

Wilbur nodded and didn’t talk to him again for the entire class, a miracle if you ask him, and the bell rang uninterrupted.

He stuffed his stuff into his bag and made his way towards his usual lunch spot.

He was the last one there this time, evident from the lights and muffled voices coming from the room.

He knocked quietly on the door, despite knowing it was unlocked he always knocked. 

“Hey mate.” Phil opened the door and let him in.

“Hullo.” He waved to Ranboo, but he didn’t acknowledge him.

Phil sat back down and he sat beside him.

“How has your day been?” Phil made sure to keep his voice quiet, probably so as to not disturb Ranboo’s zoning out session.

“Wilbur tried to talk to me during L.A. but mr. Mmos told him off. Would’ve gotten detention if the captain didn’t come to his rescue.” He sighed and sat down next to Phil.

“He’s gonna get in trouble one day for how much slack he gives you guys.” Phil chuckled a bit and slid him an apple.

“He seems to favour a select few though.” He picked up the apple and rolled it between his hands.

“He knows that Wilbur is a good kid, albeit a bit annoying.” 

“I think he’s very annoying, stubborn too.” 

“He just wants to break down your walls, he wants to come in like a wrecking ball.” Phil laughed at his own joke. He scoffed and turned away from him, “Do you mind if I wake Ranboo up? He needs to eat before break is over.”

He shook his head.

Phil moved to the other side of the table where Ranboo was staring blankly into space and poked him.

“Hey, Ranboo, wake up.” He laid his hand on Ranboos shoulder to ground him. Ranboo turned his head towards him but it took a second before his eyes followed.

“Is break over?” 

“Almost, try to eat something.” Phil also gave him an apple. The man has apples he guessed.

“Okay.” He bit into his apple.

“Well I am going to the library to return books before class starts, have fun with your apples.” he picked up his bag and headed to the library.

He pulled open the heavy door to their school’s library and was immediately run over.

The person took one look at him and ran. He sighed quietly, what a pain.

He walked into the library and returned his books peacefully.

He was about to leave when he heard a very painful sounding thud coming from the aisle behind his. 

He would’ve checked if they were okay, but that would be awkward.

He left the library.


	2. one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quakity be a simp, and Techno got a horse.

Wilbur's voice, more specifically his wheezing intake of breath when he laughed too hard, was getting on his nerves.

He tried to walk faster down the pavement, but alas having an twenty centimeter disadvantage in height made it easy for Wilbur to keep on his trail.

“He must’ve been so confused! Imagine his face!” Wilbur had said the exact same thing at least seven times now.

He rolled his eyes, “You must really like Technoblades face, I can tell you right now that he looked as monotone as he sounds.”

Wilbur scoffed but didn't counter.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence before coming up on their usual after school hangout, it was a big field at the edge of town. It was near a small bookstore and starbucks, so perfect for twenty tired highschoolers to chill.

“Wilbur! Tell Sapnap he's being a bitch!” Tommy ran up to them and dragged Wilbur to where a few of their friends were chilling. 

“I didn’t even do anything! Ninth graders can’t go off campus for lunch, I didn’t make the rules.” Tommy stuck his tongue out at Sapnap.

“He’s right, it's just the rules.” Wilbur pushed Tommy away from him.

He laughed and sat down beside Karl, who was playing minecraft on his very cracked phone.

“Hey Karlos.” He leaned his head on the others shoulder to get a better view of his screen.

“Hey Quaky, how was the math quiz.” He groaned and turned around to face plant into the blanket they laid out.

Sapnap laughed and laid his head on his back. “What? Did mrs. Dericot make it harder than necessary again?”

“Yes, it's like she doesn’t want me to pass the class!” Karl patted his head absent mindedly.

“You wanna help me study so at least one of us can graduate?” 

“Sapnap if I could understand the questions I wouldn't be complaining.” He set his arms under his head so he could be a bit more comfortable and have a decent view of Karls screen.

“Karl, honey pie, the love of my life, second best kisser on this earth, would you please help me with my math homework?” Sapnap shifted to where his chin was digging into his spine so he could puppy dog eye their boyfriend.

“Second best kisser? And who is the first?” he laughed into his elbow.

“That doesn't matter, are you gonna help me? I have my textbook.”

He couldn't see from his position but was pretty sure that karl either rolled his eyes or glared, probably the first because Sapnap got off of him to retrieve his backpack.

“I bet it's me, I’m the best kisser.” He said to Karl once he sat up. This time he did see Karl roll his eyes.

“You kiss Sapnap twice as much as he kisses me, of course you’re better at it than I am.”

He turned his head to watch Sapnap walk towards them, dragging his back pack along the ground no less. 

“Here.” he lightly tossed his textbook at Karl and sat down beside him.

“If you want help you should sit by me.” 

He groaned but got up anyway and relocated to Karls other side, where he opted to sit halfway in his lap to get in the way.

“Quakity!”

He stuck his tongue out at Karl.

“Wait, that's no fair! I wanna have Quakity in my lap!” Sapnap pouted trying to drag him across Karl.

“Take him, he’ll crush me anyway.” he got pushed into Sapnaps lap, and he wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on top of his LAFD toque.

“Okay, you can start now, I’m in the optimal learning mindset.”

Karl snorted, “Horny is the optimal learning mindset?”

“Only if you’re learning hands on!” He interjected before Sapnap could respond, which resulted in him getting lightly hit on the back of his head.

“You stole my line!” Sanap tightened his arms around him-almost to a painful extent- but didn’t do much else.

“This was pretty easy when I learned it so I should be a pretty good tutor.” Karl looked through the pages that were bookmarked.

“How about you switch in while I take my test? Problem solved!” Karl giggled but didn’t look up from the page he was looking over.

“I don’t think I’ll force a switch to do it for you, but if you are stressed enough for us to switch I’ll do your test.” Karl reached over to tap Sapnap on the nose, which was unfair because he wasn’t being annoying and they aren’t bopping his nose.

“If you switch you gotta do bad enough so they think it's Sappy.” he laid his head back to rest it on Sapnaps shoulder who immediately pushed it off.

“I’m not that bad you asshole!” he pushed Quakity off his lap, “Relationship with Quakity over, Karl is my only boyfriend.” 

They fell into easy banter before Karl started to actually help Sapnap with his homework.

He sighed in content, looking at Karl trying to teach Sapnap while he distracted him.

His two boys.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Someone ran into me when I was going to the library.”

His horse whinnied reaching forward to the apple he was holding.

“They looked terrified, I think it was Quakity. That kid that will not shut up about his two ‘amazing boyfriends’. I think I hit him in the face with a pencil on accident once.” He let Carl eat his apple.

“Wonder if he's like, traumatised or something.” Carl bumped his face against his shoulder.

He sighed, “Better scared than annoying, wish Wilbur was scared of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, second chapter. This one is a bit boring but is more for world building than any plot.
> 
> also Technofarm pog?
> 
> ~Quillz


End file.
